My Sleep Singer
by Cupid's Jinx
Summary: Fang leaves to clear his head, and comes back to an angry Max. Cute fluff. //One-shot only\\


**To make up for the TFGTE news, I give you, my dear readers, this. I got the idea because my sister was teasing me about singing in my sleep whilst on holiday. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim. All rights go to James Patterson. And the song 'Head Over Feet' by Alanis Morrisette doesn't belong to me, either.**

_**-x-**_

Iggy was sitting silently in the corner in front of the window in a wicker chair in Max's room when the door inched open. Fang entered as quite as a mouse.

"Don't you dare wake her, Fang. It took me two hours to get her into bed tonight, and she still refused to sleep. I told her to listen to her iPod. Luckily, she fell asleep soon after. It's the first time she's slept since you left." Iggy murmured, getting up and walking to the door, before pausing.

Fang was just staring at Max, transfixed. Max started to sing in her sleep.

"_I had no choice but to hear you. You stated your case, time and again. I thought about it. You treat me like I'm a princess. I'm not used to lying in bed...You've already won me over, in spite of me, don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. Don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are, I couldn't help it, it's all your fault..."_

Fang walked over to the side of her bed, and sat down on the edge.

"Fang." She sighed.

"Max?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you awake?"

Iggy left the room.

A slight snore escaped her lips, her breathing slow.

Fang sighed.

"Fang?"

"...Yes, Max?"

She sighed again, shifting slightly, "Love you."

Fang's jaw dropped, "I...uh...love you too, Max."

Max grinned in her sleep, "Mmm, good good."

_**-x-**_

"Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?" Valencia Martinez dropped a kiss on Max's forehead as her daughter slumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

Max blushed and mumbled an agreement.

"Morning, everyone!" Angel danced in, humming a familiar tune.

"Angey Baby, what song is that?" Max asked, pulling Angel's golden locks from her nightdress, and ran her fingers through them.

"Oh, just a song I was listening to last night, Head Over Feet by Alanis Morrisette." She continued humming.

Max's fingers froze, and her eyes involuntarily slid to the dark, silent figure that had just appeared in the doorway. She blushed.

"I heard that song too, Ange. She has a good voice, doesn't she?"

Angel giggled, "Welcome back, Fang!" She ran to him, and threw her arms around his waist.

He chuckled, "Morning, Angel."

Max was staring at Fang, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open.

"Good morning, Max." Fang grinned.

Max could only squeak.

Humour and mischief sparkled in his dark eyes, "How did you sleep last night?"

Another squeak.

Angel giggled again, knowing full well what had occurred the night before.

"Angel! Can you come up here for a sec?" Iggy called from upstairs.

"Bye ya'll. Thanks for the pancakes, Valencia." Angel sang as she carried a plate of blueberry pancakes out of the room.

"I have to get to work. Bye." Valencia smiled, quietly leaving the couple in their intense gazes.

Max snapped out of her stupor first, spinning around to grab her plate, and took it to the sink, her eyes carefully staying away from Fang as much as possible.

"Where have you been for the last sixty-seven hours?" Max asked casually, concentrating on the soap suds in the sink.

"Sixty-three hours, twenty-four minutes, actually. I got in last night. It's nice to see that you missed me, though."

A very soft murmur came from Max that sounded something like "You have no idea."

"Aren't you going to welcome me back, then?" Fang asked, humour colouring his tone.

Max spun around, "You know what? No. I will _not_ welcome you back, Fang. You promised! You promised me that you wouldn't leave and you did! Damn it, Fang." Max slid to the floor, tears cascading down her flushed cheeks.

Fang crouched down next to her, and pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry, sweety, but I had to leave. Just to think about something." He smiled lightly.

Max sniffled, "For three days? ...Wait, I don't wanna know."

Fang chuckled. He brought her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "I love you, Maximum, and I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

Max blushed before rolling her eyes and grinning madly, pushing herself onto him, causing him to fall back onto the tiles of the kitchen floor.

"I love you, too." She whispered. She crashed her lips onto his, her hands running from his shoulders and into his hair.

His arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist, and brought her closer.

"Yo, young bird kids and a human in the house, love birds. Break it up." Iggy laughed.

Max looked up, and Fang leant his head back to look at the group. Ella had her hand over her mouth, stifling her giggles; Iggy and Angel looked smug; and Nudge and Gazzy looked shocked, and quickly covered each others eyes.

The couple sighed, and Max pecked Fang on the cheek before jumping up, and held out an arm to pull him up.

The five grinned and clapped their hands, singing a chorus of "Finally!"'s.

Both Max and Fang blushed.

They all laughed at fang.

Max clapped her hands twice, "Come on. Ella's soccer practice is in an hour. Let's hurry up so we can help out."

They all trailed off, Fang kissed Max's cheek and whispered, "I love you, my sleep singer."

_**Fin**_

**Review?**

**Lyra**

**-x-**


End file.
